


Resolution

by Deliliah



Series: Road to Hell and back [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11637189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliliah/pseuds/Deliliah
Summary: Nadeuil used a lot of different bodies since her death. But she finally found the one who would help her to kill Kil'jaeden.





	Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Take place before Crystal Path as Nadeuil get her Nathrezim's body.

For years she had searched for the perfect body, the one that would allow her to approach Kil’Jaeden without getting caught by the first guards. And she finally find it.

The Nathrezim was young, clearly unexperienced and no one should mourn him after his death. The perfect target.

He was most likely searching his way, maybe he was going to get his affiliation, whether he would serve under Archimonde or Kil’Jaeden. And it was perfect.

She approached him, showing her forms while making sure she was looking sensual and sexual, like any good Succubus. She laugh a little when he could hear her.

“Oh sweetie? Are you lost?” She said with a maternal voice.

“Not really, I’m just a little earlier to meet Lord Kil’Jaeden.” He answered, a little happy that a Succubus was interested in him.

“What a chance!” She shouted, while getting really close to him, putting a hand on his chest. “I also need to meet him.”

“Maybe we could go together then?” Asked the Nathrezim.

“Oh, sweetie…It would be wonderful.” She said while starting to use a claw to carve a symbol.

“But I don’t think you’ll be really there with me.” She added, lowering her voice as she didn’t needed anymore to be nice to him.

“What?”

Before he could move, she put her hand on the symbol who started to glow. As she was moving her hand away, his soul begun to follow until it was entirely out and between her own hands. Then, she rip it in a thousand of little pieces and let them fall on the ground.

Without a hesitation, she drew on herself a different symbol then put it also on the dead body at her feet. She put her hands on the two symbol and begun the transfer of soul. It was difficult to do it alone and if she came to break the link her body was making, she would have ended up without any body and could really die. And as she fall unconscious, she was afraid.

Finally, she came back to her senses as her entire body was in pain. She screamed her pain. It was the only thing she could do after the transfer, waiting for her soul to take possession of the body. It was always like that, even worse when she would wait years between two transfers. But finally, the pain started to disappear and she could breath. The only good thing with that pain, was that it was proof that she succeeded to get her new body. After looking at it, making sure that she was now a Nathrezim, she maniacally laugh and she couldn’t stop.

“I’m coming Kil’Jaeden…” She whispered between two laughs. “I’m coming…”

 

\-----

 

“Lord Kil’Jaeden, the new Nathrezim is here.”

“Alright, let them enter.” The demon answered.

The guard nod to the young Nathrezim and let them enter into Kil’Jaeden’s office. After taking a deep breath she really needed, to calm herself and not miss her chance to kill him, she entered. He was still as disgusting as she remembered from their last meeting but she didn’t do anything, she couldn’t failed, not again.

“Honestly, I do not care about another Nathrezim.” Simply said Kil’Jaeden. “You’re going under Archimonde’s command, got better thing to do than forming you.”

“I understand, you might be really tired with all those things.” She couldn’t stop herself to say it sarcastically.

They crossed eyes for a solid minute and she knew he might have doubts, and staring at him defiantly wasn’t helping keeping her identity a secret. Finally, she looked down but not without wishing his death once again.

“That kind of remark won’t get you anywhere in the Legion, so you know it.” Advised the Demon Lord while turning his back. “Now, get out, they’ll show you how to join Archimonde.”

She clenched a fist and smiled, it was her chance.

The Nathrezim jumped right on the demon.

Right to his heart, ready to just rip it of his body. 

Her clawed hand ready to shove them in his skin.

She felt the skin under her palm.

But before she could really do any damage, the demon made himself bigger while turning to face the demon and caught her hand.

“No!” She screamed.

His eyes opened wide as he suddenly realized who the Nathrezim was.

“Leen?”

“Do. Not. Call. Me. That!” She hissed. “Never call me that again!”

“Didn’t I killed you last time? When you thought a pit lord could beat me?”

“Sorry to have disappointed you.” She said. “I know that you always were the one to disappoint everyone.”

“Alright, this time you’ll never come back.” He angrily retorted.

“Good luck!” She started to explain. “Even if you kill that body, my soul will go into the Twisting Nether and you’ll never be able to kill my soul!”

“Want me to tried, maybe?” Kil’Jaeden threatened.

“Want me to take possession of your body?” She countered.

The demon sighed. Since the Legion took Argus, he had to deal with his former friend regularly but she would never give up. She would always come back, with a new body but always the same look in her eyes. Pure rage and only thinking of murdering him.

“You should really give up Leen. It become ridiculous after all this time!” He quietly said.

“Wait…Are you telling me to… let go of the past?” She asked with a really nervous smile, her eyes not leaving Kil’Jaeden.

“If you want. Go, leave this place for ever and die for good.”

“Then be the first to let go of the past!” She roared in his face. “Stop calling me Leen! Stop chasing Velen! Assume what you did to me and tell Archimonde! Tell everyone!”

“Alright, it’s enough! A few years in the Twisting Nether will break you!”

“I’m already broken!” She shrieked, her voice shaking. “I was never that close to insanity. But it isn’t the Twisting Nether who broke me in the first place. It’s you!”

“Naleen! Shut up!”

“No, I won’t!” She yelled while laughing. “I won’t shut up. I won’t break. At least, not before I kill you. I’ll never break before that because it’s what keep me sane!”

In a desperate attempt to silence Naleen, Kil’jaeden threw her on the floor. A crater was now formed under her but she was still laughing.

“You know what?” She finally asked, as her laugh was fading. “I’m going to tell Archimonde. He should know it. Maybe he could even help me kill you. What a sweet vengeance it would be.”

As Kil’jaeden realized that she was serious, he panicked. He needed to stop her at any cost.

“Well, I know what I’m going to do with you.” He finally decided. “No more wandering or anything. I put you under high surveillance and we’ll see if you don’t break after a few years!”

Then, he called a guard to escort Naleen out of the room.

 “Escort them to Sor’Duum and put me in touch with the Nathrezim in charge. Beware to not let them touch you or anyone.” He told the guard.

Not without a last killer stare, Naleen left the room.

 

\-----

 

“Welcome to Sor’Duum!” Exclaimed Kolheart, his arms wide-open to greet the new Nathrezim. “You’ll see, it’s not that bad! At least, it’ll be better than serving Archimonde but you’ll see by yourself.”

She didn’t answered. She didn’t wanted to talk.

“I’m Kolheart. And you, what’s your name?” He asked, trying to get at least the demon to talk a little.

“Na…Deuil. Nadeuil."

“Well, welcome to your new home Nadeuil.” He added with a big smile.

And Naleen had enough. She caught one of his horns and put him at her level.

“Listen. I know you know the truth. I wasn’t transferred from Archimonde’s army and I’m not just a Nathrezim with problems. So, don’t fucking try to include me into your activities. I’m not here to serve the Legion and I’ll never will.”

“Alright, Nadeuil. First, let me go.”

“No. I’m not done. And, to make thing clear, if you don’t want to get first on my hit-list, don’t get in my way!”

Then, she dropped him but put enough impulses to make him fall on the ground and she left.

She might have failed this time but she wouldn’t stop to try.

Naleen had made a promise to herself and even if her body changed, her determination would never. But now that she was forced to live with demon loyal to Kil’Jaeden, she needed to calm down a bit and wait for a better times.

Hoping it would comes.


End file.
